<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Lucky I am, That you Love Me by Worlds_we_Idolize</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639521">How Lucky I am, That you Love Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worlds_we_Idolize/pseuds/Worlds_we_Idolize'>Worlds_we_Idolize</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>15x20, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Coda, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Ficlet, Fix-It of Sorts, Heaven, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worlds_we_Idolize/pseuds/Worlds_we_Idolize</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Heaven is nice, but Dean is missing something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Lucky I am, That you Love Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written after the finale. I just- I have emotions I can't articulate. Take this small offering</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It takes Dean the span of Sammy’s life and what must’ve been a few years more before he realises. All this time, so much yet so slow, and he has still not seen Castiel.</p><p><br/>Dean grips the steering wheel of Baby tighter and clenches his jaw. Now that his mind is on the subject, it’s hard to ignore. As he flies through the dirt roads of heaven he remembers what Bobby told him when he first arrived.</p><p><br/>“Cas helped.”</p><p><br/>Dean had given a small smile at the time, relieved to hear that name again. Apparently at peace and happy. But now that he’s settled and not riding on the high of just dying, Bobby’s vague statement raises more questions than answers.</p><p><br/>A breath later and Dean approaches the front steps of Bobby’s small home. Sam is off somewhere enjoying the leisures of his own heavenly experience.<br/>“So… what you said earlier,” <em>years ago</em>, Dean’s mind reminds him, “Cas helped make this place?”</p><p><br/>Bobby levels a look at him that is indecipherable. “Took you long enough.” He huffs, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>“That means Jack saved him from The Empty?”</p><p><br/>Bobby leans back in his chair, “Someone had to.”</p><p><br/>Dean powers on, decidedly not thinking too much about that answer. “How did they…?”</p><p><br/>“Dean,” Bobby says painstakingly, “If there’s something you want, then just think it. This is your heaven, afterall. Though, it might be a bit more complicated than that, in this case. Divine beings don’t just visit anyone.” Bobby gives a low laugh at something he must’ve thought of, but Dean doesn’t see the humor here.</p><p><br/>It’s not for a few more days (<em>weeks, months, years. Sammy’s firstborn has joined them in heaven</em>) that Dean decides to try. He’s alone on the bridge overlooking the river when he sends up (down? Wherever Cas must be.) a quick prayer. It’s a hesitant little thing, hardly a whisper. A simple Cas exhaled into the universe like a sigh.</p><p><br/>It takes seconds <em>(minutes, hours, days</em>) until Dean hears a low whoosh from over his shoulder. “Cas?” He asks before turning, shaky with anticipation. The former hunter turns, wholly unprepared for the sight that greets him.</p><p><br/>There, in all his glory, stands Angel of the Lord Castiel. That’s the title that comes to mind when Dean lays his eyes on him. The angel’s stood stoically, familiar trench coat and tie on, but enveloped in an otherworldly aura. Objectively, he looks no different from any of the humans here, but the pure power he possesses radiates from his very being. His dark hair is tousled and his blue eyes pin Dean in place. He could swear that if he focused just slightly to the side he could make out the shadow of a halo and wings in his peripheral. The very color of his clothes seemed to be a bit more, the white more stark and blue more striking.</p><p><br/><em>He was made to be here</em>, Dean decides. Cas was made for this setting specifically. The soft glow of heaven and warmth of paradise.</p><p><br/>“Hello Dean.”</p><p><br/>“You came.” Dean says, voice thick with emotion.</p><p><br/>“I always come when you call.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And <em>oh</em>, Dean wishes he had called sooner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this to feel better but I just hurt my own feelings even more</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>